


In the Middle

by Camptheday (Sw33tMilk)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bi-Sexual David, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Gwen (Camp Camp) - Freeform, M/M, Max (Camp Camp) - Freeform, Nikki (Camp Camp) - Freeform, Possible Previous Jasvid relationship, Protective Gwen, Really just cute shit, Songfic, dadvid, david (camp camp) - Freeform, dead jasper, no maxvid - Freeform, seriously wtf is wrong with you people, whumph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sw33tMilk/pseuds/Camptheday
Summary: David spoke up first, running a gentle hand through Gwen's hair, which at some point had come undone from its pony tail.” I've been told,” David huffed, ”that best friends aren’t supposed to kiss each other. But I’ve been proved wrong two times out of two,”All Gwen could do in that moment to respond was smile up at him and Chirp “I think you’ve just had some really good best friends,”————————The campers find David’s old Boombox And CD’s from when he was a kid at Camp Campbell.And after the campers fall asleep, Gwen and David play some old songs and reminisce about their childhoods and David’s time at camp. It gets quite a bit sadder and a bit more cheesy then both expected (not like they would both mind things getting a bit cheesy.)Based off the the song “in the middle” by jimmy eats world
Relationships: David/Gwen (Camp Camp), David/Jasper (Camp Camp)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Craft Camp

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first GwenVid fics so I hope  
> You enjoy. And go check out the art I did  
> for this at my tumblr https://camptheday.tumblr.com/post/629808787927252992

Craft camp was going surprisingly well for a Camp that Gwen, and (mostly) David, made up on the fly. When the pair had discovered they completely forgot to plan today’s activity; David somehow magically pulled together some Paints, Pony beads, elastic string, and other crafty stuff, from a storage bin shoved in the mess halls closet. And while Gwen figured out exactly what to do David took the Campers on a short hike around the lake, a desperate attempt at nature camp. 

When David came back looking as if he had narrowly escaped murder (complete with a ruined shirt, mud and grass stains, and a scrapped knee) Both counselors decided that maybe they should just do the craft camp for today. 

It wasn’t too hard to convince the kids to sit down and play around with the materials they had; But it was hard to keep them from trying to make shanks and start something akin to prison riots every 5 seconds. Of course a few of the good kids like Preston or Nerris actually tried to make something cute out of the limited supplies; and dolf greatly enjoyed the painting. 

While David and Gwen were in the middle of getting Space Kid untied from the tree Nerf put him in; Nerris called out from where she was sitting on her bench, “Gwen, David! We’re out of glue and confetti, do you think we have any more?” 

Both counselors looked at each other for a moment. Gwen had absolutely no idea what they had shoved away in that closet and it looked like David didn’t either. And they were also both trying to keep Space Kid from accidentally dying, But David being the sweet sweet soul he was responded cheerfully. 

“Well I can always go check the mess hall’s closet, when I’m done over here kiddo,” David said, fiddling with one of the knots holding Space Kid up.

” I can go check that out if you need me to,” Max’s said, his head popping up from where he was making his own little slingshot, a devious smile on his face. 

David, too caught up in trying to help Gwen slowly bring Space Kid down, responded without thinking too hard. Like normal he didn’t realize Max had other plans then just helping him. “Well thank you Max that would be nice,” he called as one of the branches broke and he hurriedly reached for Space Kid before he landed face first on a lower branch. 

After Gwen came to her senses and looked at David after Max bounded away, Nikki in toe ,” do you think what was really a good idea David?” 

“Getting Space Kid down? Well of-“ David said setting space kid on the ground gently before looking back at Gwen before he got cut off.

“Not that idiot- I mean letting Max go off on his own,” Gwen said with a small smile coming to her face as she glared at her co-counselor. David let out a little “oh” and then laughed 

“Well I think it’s fine, I’m sure Mr.Campbell is in there watching TV anyways, he won’t let anything to bad happen,” David said confidently turning to the rest of the campers “I hope” 

Gwen snorted at David's comment and sat down on one of the benches watching Preston make his own little Shakespeare props.

Max and Nikki meanwhile snuck up to the mess hall creeping slowly up to one of its windows. Crouching under it and turning to each other to whisper. 

“So what are we doing again Max?” Nikki said in a tone that was definitely not a whisper, bouncing in her spot with her unbridled energy.

“Shh- shut up, I wanted to see if I could hit Campbell with an acorn, this slingshot needs to be tested” Max said proudly looking at his creation before looking around for anything he could use as ammo. Hands fumbling in the grass before Nikki spoke up again.

“Why didn’t you just use pompoms? Or just just use a pine cone and try to hit David?” Nikki said going up to a tree sticking her hand into one of the openings pulling out a few acorns and a squirrel. 

Max ogled at the squirrel but shook it off as Nikki handed him the acorns, “thank you...because David isn’t that fun to hit anymore, and I want to see how stealthy I can be, also David is too easy, now shut up” 

Nikki nodded excitedly as Both her and Max sneaked over to the front of the building and slowly went to open the doors to the mess hall. Max slowly pushed the door a slight crack looking around for a sleeping or distracted Campbell. He quickly jumped back when he saw another figure in the doorway, letting out a few curse words. 

Nikki jumped and then started to laugh at Max’s reaction, which Max scolded tossing an acorn at her. Once Max realized who was in the doorway he groaned in a bit of relief “ Ered what the hell are you doing in there?” 

The door swung open under Ereds touch, letting the other two campers scamper into the building. Ered then gestured over to where she had raided the storage closet. Sprawled out on the floor was a mixture of different things:  
some cleaning stuff, old paper work, paper towels, and what Ered was clearly most proud of, a little CD boombox and a few CD’s sprawled on the table. 

“What is this!!!” Nikki Called out going up to the Boombox staring at it curiously. She Started to play with the buttons and knobs on the old dusty thing. It was clearly in that closet for a long time, and well loved,  
The few stickers stuck to it was now scratched and peeling. Max pulled himself up next to Nikki to take a look at the old thing.

“That’s a Boombox?” Ered scoffed, looking at Nikki as if she was crazy,” do you not know what a CD Boombox is? Please tell me you know what a CD is” Ered groaned sitting down at the table with the other two, starting to clean off one of the old Cd’s 

Nikki looked up to Ered ,” well duh I know what a CD is! But why would you put a movie into this? You can’t even watch it, there’s no screen.” Nikki said poking at the tiny display at the top, confused on why anyone would use such a thing.

Max groaned, he didn’t know much about 90’s stuff but at least he knew what this was for, “Nikki you don’t watch movies on there, it’s for music, do you seriously not know that?” Max said picking at one of the old Lion King stickers stuck to it. Once the sticker peeled off he dropped it on the floor haphazardly.

Nikki looked confused for a moment, but then her face twisted to excitement “oh so this is what they used for music like a hundred years ago. Play something for us Ered!” 

Just as Nikki had finished her request a scoff came from across the room,” a hundred years ago? Now you kids are just fucking with my feelings.” Gwen sneered, strolling over to where the kids were,” I knew you little satans weren’t going to actually be good. But at least you didn’t burn this place down, and you found something cool,” 

Gwen took a spot next to Ered and promptly picked up the Boombox, wiping some dust off of it. She held it carefully, turing it over to read some faint words on the back before sighing and putting it back down on the wooden table.

“What's wrong now?” Max asked looking to Gwen and then back to his fellow campers. Quickly reaching for the music player,Curious on what Gwen found. Gwen however swatted his hand away before he or Nikki could reach it. 

“Don’t touch it, it looks like that’s David’s old Boombox, I’m not going to be responsible for you kids breaking it, or his CD’s” Gwen said looking at the kids firmly, “I don’t want him to be crying over this for the next month. Speaking of David, he and the other campers are on their way over for dinner. So this need to be cleaned up ”

All of the kids groaned and got up, Ered leaving the CD sleeve next to the old boom box murmuring as she sauntered back over to the closet, shoving stuff back in. It took all of Gwen's strength to ignore the cracks and crunches she heard. Max and Nikki however just watched and plopped down at their usual spot as the other campers arrived.

David soon entered the Mess Hall leading the other campers in. His face lit up when he spotted Gwen and his old Boombox, to be fair he wasn’t sure which one he was really smiling at, maybe both. But he swiftly made his way over to the two leaving the campers to go sit at their tables.

“Oh look what the campers found! I swore I lost this thing, and all of my old CD’s? Oh this is wonderful,” David said grabbing at the stuff sprawled on the table. Peering at it like an excited kid on his birthday.

“Yeah I saved the kids from probably destroying it,”Gwen said looking at David, as she watched him turn over the Boombox a sad and somber look creeped into his face. He looked a bit sad,unusually sad for bright and cheery David. Gwen noticed that and tried to change the subject a bit,” do you think it still works? We can try to play some CD’s on it tonight?” 

David’s face changed back to that smile he had plastered on his face all day when Gwen spoke again. “I hope it works, That would be a lot of fun to see if I can try to get this old thing to work. Me and Jasper had it in our tent for a little while.” David said, taking a soft breath. Gwen always knew Jasper, and most of David’s early life as a camper, was clearly something that brought David equal parts sadness and joy. But Gwen did honestly prefer when her co-counselor was truly smiling and happy, so that’s what she’d try to get him to do.

“Come on let’s get these kids fed and put to bed,” Gwen said, nudging David softly with a smile, looking at his red cheeks and green eyes. David couldn’t help but smile back,he could never resist Gwens smile anyways. It sparked a warm fire in his chest that was somewhere between admiration and pure joy.

“That rhymed” 

“Shut up”


	2. It just takes some time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then there is the end 😌 this one is a bit longer then the first chapter but I hope you all enjoy what you came here for. Don’t forget to follow on tumblr @/camptheday !

The two counselors finally retreated back to their cabin, after the long process of getting the campers into their tents for the night was finished. Working with those kids was probably the best reminder both counselors had on why to use protection.

The moment Gwen got to her bed she went dead weight into the mattress, making the old bed frame creak beneath her. David however carefully placed the CD player on his bedside table, admiring it for a moment before he touched it.

He ran a gentle hand over the old thing,trying to wipe away what dust remained on its surface. His fingers occasionally stopped to rub at an old sticker,attempting to wipe away the crud that had accumulated on them. He finished by blowing on the speakers gently, sending a sheer cloud of dust into the hair. 

Gwen recoiled as she watched the dust fly into the air, “that probably had like asbestos in it, and now it’s in the air,” she teased, her eyes glancing at David, who seemingly hadn’t noticed her remark. He had a blank stare on his face as he looked at the old Boombox, clearly lost in his own thoughts.

David couldn’t help but remember all those nights he and Jasper would scoot their cots next to each other; the two would pop a CD in and talk about whatever they wanted to, all night long. Some night they were even brave enough to sneak out to the lake and skip stones under the moonlight. And most mornings the two would wake up next to each other in the warm glow of the morning sun, as happy, content kids. 

But that was long gone now, long long gone. David’s stare didn’t waver so Gwen spoke up “Earth to David? Do you wanna play anything...On the Boombox?” There was a slight hesitation to her voice, as she wasn’t sure if David wanted to turn the old thing on. But when his distant stare turned into a smile and he reached from the Cd booklet Gwen took it as a yes. 

“Sorry I was just thinking back to when I was a camper,” David said, fiddling with the Cd booklet, clearly looking for one specific item. “I think I have a Cd you’ll like, I made it myself when I was younger,” 

Gwen couldn’t help but smile at how excited David sounded. It frustrated her that she couldn’t remember when It started: the fluttering in her chest when David laughed or smiled, the heat in her face when he’d pull her into a big hug, or put his hand on her shoulder, how protective she felt when his feelings got hurt. Gwen tried to pass it off as something friendly at first, but then when that failed she went to just ignoring it, which was getting harder. 

“I swear if it’s like the farmers almanac on tape or forest noises, I’m kicking you out and finding something good to listen to.” Gwen sneered pointing a mock accusatory finger at David, who just laughed, a pure little giggle that sent Gwen's heart into overdrive. 

“You wouldn’t do that to me would you?” David said, pulling out the reflective disk triumphantly, turning to give puppy dog eyes at Gwen. Who looked ready to doubled down on her threats,” I wasn’t into stuff like that back then anyways,” 

“I swear if it’s anything boring I am still kicking you out, you’d probably like sleeping out in a tree or something,” Gwen spoke, with absolutely no seriousness to her threat. Not like she would have been able to toss him out after those puppy dog eyes,” what the hell were you into then?” 

“Ah ah just wait CBFL,” David cooed, plugging the Boombox in before gently inserting the CD in, Gwen couldn’t catch the faded writing in Sharpie on it, but she didn’t ask David about it,She could figure it out later if she really wanted to. 

The Cd player slowly lit to life,causing David’s face to brighten. “Oh thank goodness it works, okay let’s see here…” David said, pressing the play button before he carefully turned the volume knob. The sound quality wasn’t the best, there was a bit of an echo that gave it a more old feel, but to both of them it was welcomed regardless. 

The moment the song started Gwen laughed, she had almost forgotten about all the good 90’s songs she grew up with. “Semi- Charmed life? Oh my god it’s been a long time since I’ve heard this song,” Gwen turned to look at David who had a curious smile on his face.

“Well do you like it?” David asked, slightly turning up the volume more. Until it became loud enough to listen to quietly, but not loud enough to drown out their talking. He swayed back and forth to the beat of the song, tapping his foot along with it. 

“I’ve only heard one song David, I need to experience this whole Cd to give you an answer,” Gwen stated, starting to join David in moving gently to the beat. The two bobbed back and forth, catching each other’s eyes in the middle of it. Both let out a laugh that was awkward and sweet at the same time. 

“You know you don’t have to sit all alone over there right?” Gwen assured, shifting in her bed to make room for the two of them to relax comfortably. She propped herself against the wall and tucked her legs close to her, fiddling with the pillows protecting her back. “You should probably bring your own pillow though,” 

David hesitated for a moment before drawing the dresser closer to Gwens side and hopping over to sit on the bed with her. Part of David felt giddy and excited, while the other part was hit with an overwhelming dread. He was so happy that he and Gwen were becoming better friends, but he would always drift back to Jasper and how much he missed him. 

David pushed his pillow behind him and rested his back against the wall, turning to look at Gwen with a smile. Gwen in return plopped her legs on his lap, before letting out a stretch. 

“Ya know this song reminds me of when me and my dad would go out on road trips to our local beach,” Gwen reminisced, turning her face to look at David as she spoke,”we would always argue on what to play on the car ride down, it would always end up being the Backstreet Boys. Per my request” 

David snapped out of the little fog he had been in, he hadn't even noticed the song was now “Tearin’ Up My Heart”. He smiled at Gwen's little story, but he wasn’t sure if he had fully paid attention. But he tried to seem as if he did “Did you guys go on trips often?” 

Gwen shrugged “ not like all the time, but maybe once or twice a month we’d go do something nice when I was younger,” Gwen took a long pause,”once I hit high school it was all about getting good grades and looking good. We’d never go on trips because I need to study or I was going to be a failure. Now look where I am,” Gwen chuckled sadly,” sorry.” 

David had paid attention that time and his face was now a frown,” don’t say that Gwen! You are not even close to being a failure. You’re sweet, you’re smart and you’re wonderful. I couldn’t ask for a better person to run this place, or a better person to be my CBFL,” David chided, nudging Gwen's legs playfully, his face sporting those big puppy dog-like eyes. 

“ you’re just trying to butter me up, aren't you“ Gwen sneered, trying to stop her blushing and carefully reaching for the volume knob, turning it down slightly,”what about you David,” Gwen said cautiously,” you don’t have to say anything you don’t want to but. What about your time with Jasper, was it fun?”

“It was amazing,” David spoke, looking at the Boombox and then to Gwen,” he was my best friend here, I mean I seriously hated this camp more than anything but he gave me a reason to like it.” David whispered,  
playing with his hands nervously, not able to keep his eye contact with Gwen any longer. “I didn’t really have anything good back home, and we were so close...We’d stay up all night listening to this Cd,I-I miss him so much Gw-“

David couldn’t finish his rambling before he felt warm arms wrap around him. Gwen had sat up and pulled him gently into a tight hug, burying his head into the crook of her neck. Neither of them moved for a moment, enjoying the comfort the other gave. David after a moment wrapped his arms loosely around Gwen, letting himself calm back down, sniffling against Gwens shoulder. One of Gwen's hands carefully rubbed David’s back. 

“Shit, I’m sorry David I didn’t know this was…like a thing for you...I should have made you do this,” Gwen murmured resting her head against David’s softly, letting him just relax in her grip. Gwen had come to almost enjoy David’s hugs, it was a way that he expressed how happy he was, and how much he appreciated her. At first she resented the hugs but being reminded that someone cares about you does grows on a person, especially Gwen. 

David shook his head,” I’m sorry for getting all sad, I was excited to show you this Cd. I thought it would be fun to enjoy this together, me and my CBFL.” David sniffled against Gwens shoulder “it’s not your fault I’m soft,” 

Gwen paused for a moment in the silence. A grin grew on her face as she pushed David gently off her shoulder. Her eyes darted to the Boombox and then back to David, she could barely hear what song was on but she knew this was a perfect opportunity. David looked confused as Gwen started to move off the bed, grabbing his hands to pull him up and off the bed with her. 

David wobbled to his feet as Gwens hand fumbled with the volume again, before pulling them into a more open spot in the cabin. He quickly recognized the song and Gwen started dancing,her fingers still laced with his. She swayed and shimmied with the beat for a moment, encouraging David to follow suit. 

As soon as he started to dance with Gwen, he could see her smile grow, she quickly pulled herself in closer to David to sing the Chorus.

“ It just takes some time   
Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be alright,”

Gwen was so close to David he could feel her breath on him as she sang to him, never once drawing her eyes away from his. They were both blushing like mad and it was clear they both knew that. David also knew exactly what she was doing, and why. So David slid to the side and twirled Gwen under his arm, trying to show her that what she was doing was definitely working. 

David grabbed for Gwen's other hand, attempting to pull them square to each other again, not being able to resist joining in softly with Gwen for the next verse.

“Hey, you know they're all the same  
You know you're doing better on your own  
(On your own)  
So don't buy in,”

David watched how Gwen blushed slightly more when they would make direct eye contact while they sang. And to get pay back for her catching him off guard the first time David took the lead by drawing Gwen in closer for the next line, making sure she knew who he was singing to. 

“Live right now  
Yeah, just be yourself  
It doesn't matter if it's good enough (Good enough)  
For someone else”

It was true Gwen was singing along with him, but it was faint and she was definitely jumbling over her words at the end. David might have been singing song lyrics but there was no doubt in Gwen's heart that he didn’t mean those words. 

She could feel herself getting flustered in David’s tender gaze so she did the best and worst thing she could think of. As they both started to sing the chorus t (definitely off key), she twisted and fell back into David’s arms. Then quickly leaning to one side she propped herself on one foot; Pushing herself onto her tippy toes so she could turn and be almost level with the taller one's face. 

David panicked as it seemed like Gwen lost her balance for a moment. One of his hands instinctively went around Gwens waist to keep her from falling over, both of them froze for a second from the touch. It definitely seemed like less of a platonic gesture then all of the other gestures they had done. Not like they hadn’t been mere seconds away from kissing a minute ago. Which surely both of them attempted to write off as platonic in the moment. 

But Gwen smiled at David and kept singing, quickly relaxing into that touch. And Honestly she could get used to this: Staying up late and just talking to David, being close and just having fun, ignoring how bad she felt about herself; because there was no way she could feel bad with David so near her making her feel so loved. 

And she could easily assume he felt the same way, seeing as how when he smiled and laughed it wasn’t so forced now. It was just his genuine happiness pouring through his big open heart. He looked as if he had never been sad a day in his life, he looked brighter than all the stars in the sky. 

But there was still an unsettled awkwardness between the two, even though they seem to be so connected. What did all of this mean? was it truly just their platonic friendship growing stronger. Or was it them just pretending that this was platonic to hide how they felt.

David didn’t like not knowing, he didn’t like being in the uncanny valley of emotions, not being able to tell when it crosses the line. Gwen could have just ignored it and went on the rest of the summer thinking back to that moment every time she tried to sleep, although she knew she would be able to. But that’s not how either of them wanted this to end.

So Gwen bit the bullet, for both of them, and drew David into a quick kiss as the last words rang through the echoey speaker. 

“Everything, everything will be alright, alright!”

David paused as the Cd faded out and just left the two of them standing there, staring at each other. Wide eyed, out of breath, and both as red as Nikkis overalls. 

David spoke up first, running a gentle hand through Gwen's hair, which at some point had come undone from its pony tail.” I've been told,” David huffed, ”that best friends aren’t supposed to kiss each other. But I’ve been proved wrong two times out of two,”

All Gwen could do in that moment to respond was smile up at him and Chirp “I think you’ve just had some really good best friends,”


End file.
